Of the Tiny Flowers
by mamo-chan
Summary: AUOOC kozumi fic that takes place in modern times. A misunderstood artist and a man being haunted by dreams and the ghost of a dead brother. They are brought together by a few simple drawings and a beautiful garden. It was destiny... but will they survive
1. Haven of the Flowers

**Of The Tiny Flowers**

mamo-chan and petit producshizzle x

AU _(Alternate Universe) _and OOC _(Out of Character)_ kozumi fiction: the plot and other spare characters belong to me! Kouji and Izumi and any other Digimon OC's belong to Digimon, which I do not own. B

**Haven of the Flowers**

A long day had finally ended. It seemed like a perfect afternoon with the bright sun shining early in February. School was over with and the streets crawled with idle children. A strong gust of wind blew as a young looking girl appeared at the edge of the sidewalk. The blond looked incredibly alone, yet she had an aura that scared most people away. Violet eyes watched everything suspiciously. Her attire was purple, except for her large black sweater which consumed her upper body in soft baggy material. A backpack hung on her limp shoulders. It didn't carry books, but art supplies: various pencils, papers, and a few colored pencils.

To some, she looked normal enough, but others who saw here immediately stepped away from her and began to whisper behind her back. Hugging her large black sweater to her think body, she tried to ignore the ugly gossip behind her, but the wind carried the horrible words to her ears. Before the light turned green, she stepped into the busy street. Cars screeched to a stop, avoiding her, but the girl neither flinched nor screamed when a car swerved away from her. She stopped, walked slowly around the car and continued on her way down the side walk.

"I told you she was creepy. She's a good artist, but something isn't right with her," a girl said a bit too loud. Another boy answered, equally loud,

"It's like she has some problem with us. She won't talk to anyone,"

"Maybe she's crazy," another suggested.

"Or she could be some kind of witch. The wind seems to follow her," the first girl hissed, and then everyone dropped the subject completely.

The blonde's violet eyes drifted up towards the sky. No one understood what she had gone through, and no one certainly cared about her here. Simple creatures of the day could never understand a child of the darkness, such as herself. A flash of pink caught her attention as she saw pink petals float to the ground. The wind blew violently, causing a rustling noise behind her.

"The tree," she sighed. It was a pleasing pink and something distracting to take her out of her current slump. She had seen the tree so many days before, wondering when it would bloom, producing wonderful flowers, and then shedding its petals for beautiful green leaves. Shifty eyes watched her back, but she didn't care. There were enough rumors running around about her, so what was one more? Taking a running start, she hopped the incredibly high fence and landed in lush grass. So many aromas filled her nose, she thought she might collapse. It was breathtakingly beautiful; the garden had so many colors. Setting her things down by the shaded tree, she walked around, observing the beauty of this serene oasis. Hurrying back to her pack, she pulled out a pencil and a pad of paper, scribbling the different flowers with great accuracy. One after another, she ripped out each drawing and colored each with care. As the sun began to dip below the horizon, the girl looked up, seeing that it was time to leave this wonderful place.

"Oh, I shall return to thee, Haven of the Flowers," she dubbed the garden as she stuffed the pad of paper into her pack and leapt over the fence once more. Little did she know she had forgotten a few things under the pink blossom tree: her many wondrous drawings spread along the trunk of the tree.

There was the creaking of an opening window. Dark eyes peered out of the dark room out into the darkening world. The white papers caught his eye from under the tree in the corner of the yard.

"What are you thinking?" A male's voice rang out from deep inside the room. The dark eyes seemed surprised at hearing the voice, but did not shift from the interesting papers.

"Takuya, I'm only looking at the garden. No harm in looking," the dark eyed one stepped closer to the window, revealing long dark hair, pulled back in a long, low ponytail.

"You better not think of going out side again," the one named Takuya chuckled and appeared beside the other in the window, his messy brown hair under a cap. "You know what happened last time," he warned. The other said nothing, but stared out at the beauty he couldn't touch.

'One day,' he thought, leaning his elbows on the windowsill, 'I'll be well and be able to get out of this room and see my garden once again…'

mamo: Well, this was really short and I didn't really reveal much about the setting… wow. I'll do that more in the next chapter… Review and flame and whatever you feel like doing. Much love, till next time.


	2. The Day Creature in the Night

**Of The Tiny Flowers**

mamo-chan and petit producshizzle x)

AU _(Alternate Universe) _and OOC _(Out of Character)_ kozumi fiction: the plot and other spare characters belong to me! Kouji and Izumi and any other Digimon OC's belong to Digimon, which I do not own. Eh.

**The Day Creature in the Night**

It was getting dark by the time the girl got home. She dragged up her front steps of the shaky old porch and kicked open the old screen door which was only halfway on. She nudged the door and it opened without much effort. She yelled,

"Home!" but her voice echoed through the empty house. Suddenly, a strong push caused her to take a step forward. Whirling around, she smiled at a powder-puff of a dog sitting at her feet. She smiled, exposing her large fangs at the innocent creature. It was the only animal she had ever spared from her hunger. Lazily it sprawled on the paint chipped porch as a pink tongue lolled out of its small mouth.

"You silly boy," the girl raised an eyebrow at the dog and bent down to pat his poofy head when a clatter startled the dog. She felt like she was much more jumpy after that visit to the Haven. Looking to her side, she saw the bag gaping open; a few pens had spilled out. Lunging at the fallen items, the dog barked, pouncing on each pen.

"How I hate zippers," she muttered as she stuffed the pens back into their rightful pockets. She slowly zipped up her pack as a look of shock was displayed on her pale face. Quickly unzipping her bag, she threw out school book after book, trying to find papers which were obviously not there. Of course, this behavior startled the pup as he jumped around, trying to dodge the rain of books threatening to flatten him.

"Damn all that is holy." She growled, slumping to the ground. Seeing his mother figure at his level, the dog rushed up to her and showered her face with sloppy kisses.

"Thank you, Peach." Her scowling face was replaced with a grateful one. Peach was such a cute and loyal companion. When she had seen him first, his coat was a much duller, peachy color, so she gave him the name Peach. "I suppose I'll have to go back and get those drawings. Pity. I was have liked to show you how pretty that place is." She stood up and left her things on the porch. Peach followed his little legs struggling to keep up with her mother's larger strides.

"I guess there is a positive side to this," she stopped suddenly causing the power-puff to smack into her leg. "I'll see the beauties sooner than I had expected," she bent down and grabbed the dog by the scruff of his small neck. He stretched out until he was close enough and licked her nose lovingly. A chuckle escaped from her pale lips. Her nightly plans had slightly changed, but it would prove to be quite interesting.

Petit Change

The dark haired man walked out slowly, bare feet stepping carefully onto the damp grass. It was sunset and Takuya had just gone home. Now was his time to escape. Being monitored during the day was such a hindrance, but now, he was free to do what he wished, and he wished to be outside, and here he was. He sauntered over to the lone cherry tree, feeling somewhat nervous. Who was this mysterious artist? Towering over the pieces of art, he picked up the most stuffing and stared at it for what seemed like an eternity. Such details in such a simple subject. The yellow tulip looked as if it would sway with the breeze at any given moment. Squinting into the bottom right corner, he saw the name: Orimoto, Izumi. It was scrawled without any thought, yet his dark eyes analyzed the name.

"Orimoto, Izumi, I hope we'll be able to meet one day," his deep voice was quiet and mysterious. He smiled sadly and crouched down, collecting the other papers and brought them inside the very under furnished house. Setting the drawings on the counter, he ripped a paper from a notebook and scrawled a note in the shadows, growing darker by the minute. Grabbing a string, he tied the drawings together, the yellow tulip on top. He then took the note and tucked it in with her art. Then, he leaned the drawings up against the trunk of the cherry tree and retreated back into the house, upstairs and into his bedroom where he fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of a knight, a blond maiden, and a gory death.

Petit Change

Izumi ran a pale hand through her blond hair as she looked up at the wood fence with the branches of the familiar cherry tree peeking over the top. It seemed like she had come too soon.

'Here we go…' she thought as she hopped over the fence with ease. Staring at the empty ground in front of the tree, she started to panic. Where had they gone? Did someone take them? And then the white caught her eye. She gave a relieved sigh and knelt down to grab the drawings when the note hit her. Her hand recoiled as she read the note out loud.

"Orimoto, Izumi: I did enjoy your drawings. Please feel free to come back and next time, maybe I could be blessed to watch you work. –Kouji Minamoto." She frowned, quickly grabbing the pack of papers and hopping the fence. He could have been watching for all she knew. Her instincts told her to run. To run away and forget about the Haven, but she could. When she arrived home, she dropped the papers on the stairs and rushed away, the stairs creaking. The night's events left her shaken, but not discouraged. She would go back tomorrow. Yes, she felt she needed to go back. It was destiny. It was meant to be…

To be Continued in Chapter 3.

Mamo: This was a bit longer. Sorry there wasn't a lot in this chapter. I know I keep saying I'll put more, but I will I promise. You'll see. **AND** Izumi **IS** **A** **VAMPIRE**. Just to make that _clear_. As for reviewers…

Yarrie: Yes, I know. I want to update more, but currently, I am rewriting the 5 chapters that I had planned to update with. Grave mistake I had.Making of a New Life will be on _HAITUS_ for about a month until I get the chapters sorted out. Very sorry.

Chbi: First chapter… like you, I write either really late, or really early. Just an act of passion, nothing more. I made this a bit longer. >.>

Sakura: Thank you very much!

Emily: Thank you! As I said to Chbi, moments of passion. .; I hope you continue to read!


	3. Dreaming of my Past Part I

**Of The Tiny Flowers**

mamo-chan and petit producshizzle w

AU _(Alternate Universe) _and OOC _(Out of Character)_ kozumi fiction: the plot and other spare characters belong to me! Kouji and Izumi and any other Digimon OC's belong to Digimon, which I do not own. Eh.

**Dreaming of My Past Part I**

Izumi rushed home, her violet eyes watering. She jumped onto the creaking porch and bounded inside; flying up the stairs like someone was chasing her. Tripping on her air mattress, she fell into it and cried. A white puffy ball flew up into the air and landed on her back, still sound asleep. She sobbed until she realized that she didn't have to go back.

"I never want to go back there again!" she wailed, though hr plan was to return anyway. "I'll probably end up killing him." Memories flooded back to her. Memories she had buried long ago…

* * *

Begin Petite Flashback

It was a cold rain day, for what she had expected. Izumi wore her usual black dress, an apron over it. She wore no shoes. The dismal day had just gotten worse when she spied the armor of a knight through the large family room window. She fingered the bright yellow petals of a young tulip. The pitter patter of the rain gave her no comfort as she heard him walk up to the large front door slowly.

"Are you sure you want to fight in this war?" she opened the door just as he was about to knock. She was caught off guard by the seriousness of his face. She hadn't seen him like this since they were young.

"You know I have to, love." The knight held a wet hand out to her, eyes staring at her lips which were graced with a frown. Moving her shaking hand, tears began to blur her vision. He grabbed it and pulled her to him, taking the blossom from her cold hand. She shook uncontrollably in his strong grasp.

"I don't want you to leave, please, reconsider. The rebel army will never reach here. They do not need you," she wept. The knight gazed down at the girl in his arms, water dripping from his long dark hair. It seemed like his eyes had no emotions, but that was most untrue. To Izumi, his eyes were unhappy and deeply hurt.

"I wish I could believe you, truly. I wish I could," his voice was barely above a whisper, for he knew he couldn't let his tears run free in front of the girl he loved and trusted so much. Izumi's heart was being ripped in two at his very presence. She knew it would be goodbye in a matter of time. That's why he was here... so he could leave.

"I've already tried to stop you. You must go. 'Tis a destiny you must face. Please, promise you will come back to me?" she turned and put a pale hand on his equally cheek. Her tears trickled down her unblemished skin, looking like drops of rain.

"I shall try my best." A slight smile was forced upon his face for the sake of appearances. He squeezed her gently for the last time. "Stay safe, love." His lips came down on the top of her damp head. Izumi's eyes shut tightly, trying to keep her temper under control as the winds began howling. Momentarily, the knight looked around at the suddenness of the wind.

"Until we meet again." She was released and she watched his back as he made his way to a large white stallion. He hopped on and rode off. Izumi's sorrowful face slowly turned to disappointment. She was disappointed at herself for letting him leave with such a tearful goodbye. If he couldn't stay, she could have at least been supportive. Why did she open her big mouth?

"Why must fate be so unkind to thee?" she put her hands on her hips as tears flowed from her dark violet eyes. She was too afraid to tell him her real reason for begging him to stay. Turning, she went inside, slamming the door. Walking slowly to her closet, she opened it and glared daggers at the bow and quiver full of arrows that rested inside. She grabbed the bow, feeling the string as she pulled it back expertly. It had been a while since she had taken her beloved Kaze from its prison.

"This talent of mine is some sort of curse…" she laid her beloved weapon out on the table and changed into fresh clothing. She wore a large over shirt, hiding her feminine features, making her look like a young boy in a skirt. Slinging the quiver across her back, she rushed out the door in the opposite direction the knight had gone in.

"I pray we do not meet in battle," she said as she got to the rebel army, taking her place up in a delightful pink tree, sure to hide her from the eyes of the king's army. Soon enough, a rumbling was felt and Izumi looked out from her flowery hideout and spied the shine of armor. Pulling a delicate arrow out the quiver, she strung her bow with ease. Aiming at the first head she saw, she released her deadly arrow and others followed behind her. She obviously wasn't the only archer, yet she was protected because she was a girl. The first row of soldiers fell as a rumble was felt as the soldiers broke into a run and then horses charged at an alarming rate. Arrow after arrow she let fly from the bow, each hitting the mark expertly. Her unrelenting strength kept her going for quite some time, striking down any soldier that seemed to come too close. Suddenly, another violet shake broke forth, but this time, it was different. It felt much closer than the distant tremble from before. Someone was actually shaking her tree. Had she missed someone?

"Archer! I have found you!" A familiar voice rang out. Clinging to the tree with all her might, she bit her bottom lip to keep from conveying any emotions or from uttering any sounds. Finally, as the shaking slowed, an arrow was shot upwards, barely missing her stomach, which she felt was in a thousand knots. Glancing down, Izumi's eyes widened in horror as she saw her knight, arrow pointed at her. She tried to scramble to the other side of the tree, as an arrow grazed her cheek, imbedding it between her index and middle finger. Starring at the tip, the end of the arrow, she saw that it belonged to her! Jumping up the branches, she was hidden amongst the petals. Hearing footsteps around the tree was nerve racking. As soon as they faded away, she grabbed her bow and jumped down… into the knight's clutches. Surprise crossed his face as he watched the girl squirm in his arms.

"No!" she shrieked, as the knight dropped her to the ground. "Kouji!" She quickly grabbed an arrow. As he approached, she shook violently, thinking him mad at her, though his expression was far from angry. He was actually quite confused as to why she was out here. Before too long, Izumi was up on her feet, feeling as defensive as ever. She pointed the arrow at his face. She looked like a poor frightened animal that was cornered, ready to be punished for misbehaving.

"Izumi, don't worry. I'm not going to-" he was cut off as he dodged the tip of a sword. Someone had come to the blond girl's aid. With Kouji distracted, she ran to the quiver of arrows at the bottom of the tree. Quickly stringing an arrow, she pointed it at Kouji's adversary. Hesitating to let the deadly arrow fly was the last thing she wanted to do. She watched through glazed eyes as Kouji ran past the other to Izumi at full speed, sword drawn. Believing this to be an attack, she brought her bow down and grabbed her ammo, fleeing from her lover around the tree. Izumi panted as she dripped Kaze, adrenaline pushing her on. Kouji followed the girl but stopped dead as the arrow nearly pierced his neck.

"Stay away!" the girl cried, tears beginning to well in her eyes. Blindly, she stabbed at him again, missing. Sheathing his sword, Kouji wrapped his arms around Izumi, ignoring the perpetrator coming at them. The safe feeling she felt in his arms relieved much of her stress. A man's dying scream brought her back to reality as she saw the reckless man, sword raised, ready to strike them both dead. Taking the arrow, she rammed it into Kouji's chest as hard as she could and pushed him away. Seeing the enemy fall to the ground, the rebel stopped and turned away, and headed back into the heat of the fighting. Izumi gave a sigh of relief, tears flowing from her already stinging eyes.

"I'm sorry, love," she sniffed, looking down at Kouji, the arrow jutting from his chest and red liquid gushing from the deep wound. Armor didn't save him from her strength. Staring down at his hand, she saw her beloved yellow tulip, a bit crushed, but otherwise safe from any harm. He had done the same for her. He had protected her and what did she give him in return? She had given him death.

End of Flashback

* * *

The blond beauty fell into a restless sleep and didn't wake up until noon. She stared at her hands and sighed. She was going to go back. It was destiny… but what did destiny had in store for her this time?

To be Continued in Chapter 4.

mamo: It's finally longer. I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing… I fear I went crazy with stuff… the next chapter is bound to be just as… confusing? I don't know. Just wait and find out! The second half of the chapter had nothing to do with the first half… so I just made it two parts. haha.

**To my Reviewers:**

**Chbi**: Shaddup .

**Timmy** **Tang**: 0.o;; er? Okay. Yen will rule the world. Happy? **D:**

**Yarrie**: I'm trying to hurry and finish up the other chapters, but I know I have the second one done! I'll upload it as soon as I can. ;

**Sakurafairy**: Thank you. I hopefully made it longer this time.


End file.
